militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arkady Ostashev
Arkady Ilyich Ostashev ( ; September 30, 1925, village Maly Vasilyev, Noginsky District, Moscow Oblast, USSR – July 12, 1998, Moscow, Russian Federation) was an engineer, Candidate of Technical Sciences, Docent, laureate of the Lenin and state prizes of the, senior test pilot of missiles and space-rocket complexes of OKB-1, the disciple and companion of Sergei Pavlovich Korolev. Biography. Born on September 30, 1925 in the village of Maly Vasilyev. Mother – Ostasheva (nee Гирусова) Serafima Vasilievna, 1888 birth. Father – Ostashev Ilya Vasilevich, 1881 birth. In the school years Arkady together with his elder brother Yevgeny under the leadership of the magazine "Knowledge is power" built a Telescope with a 10-fold increase with the necessary bed and a mechanism of rotation in two planes, lenses for the eyepiece and the objective sent to the editorial Board of the journal free of charge. It observed the Moon http://sm.evg-rumjantsev.ru/ostashev-ma/vzglyad-na-lunu.html, raved about the flights to the planets of the Solar System. A. I. Ostashev in 1942 graduated from 9 classes of secondary school № 32, Elektrougli, Noginsky District, Moscow region. After finishing school 2.5 months he studied at the preparatory courses at MAI them. S. Ordzhonikidze and got a degree program of grade 10, the results of which had been enrolled in the MAI them. S. Ordzhonikidze. In the fourth year of the Institute A.I. Ostashevu managed to learn German documents on rocketry, obtained by a group of specialists sent by the country's leadership in Germany after the war. After a careful study made by the German specialists in missile development of A.I. Ostashev finally decided on the theme of diploma project : «the Composite Rocket with a winged last stage", with спецчастью – stability of motion of the cruise stage. Diploma with this theme wrote under the direction of S. P. Korolev in Kaliningrad (city). After graduation in 1948 was working in the OKB-1 TsNIIMash under the guidance of S. P. Korolev. On this enterprise A.I. Ostashev worked for more than 50 years http://users.livejournal.com/___lin___/250471.html in positions from an engineer to the head of the complex. In 1952 he graduated from the VIC (higher engineering courses) in BMSTU,in the same year he graduated from the University of Marxism–Leninism in Mytishchi city Committee of the CPSU. In 1956 Arkady Ilyich joined the ranks of the . In 1975, A.I. Ostashev was the head of testing of the rocket-space systems according to the program "ASTP" http://sm.evg-rumjantsev.ru/ostashev-ma/epas.html. All the scientific and engineering activities A. I. Ostasheva since 1948 connected with development and introduction of the system of tests of missiles and rocket-space complexes. At the preliminary design of a famous "SEVEN" R-7, under the guidance of A. I. Ostasheva was created volume № 14 fully dedicated to the testing of missiles. Arkady Ilyich, in addition to engineering and scientific work, led and teaching activities. , Y. Gagarin, etc.]] Being since 1964, Associate Professor (Department "Integrated system for measurement of aircraft") MAI them. S. Ordzhonikidze, lectured at the Department № 308. A. I. Ostashev died on July 12, 1998 in Moscow. Personal bequest Arcadia Ilyich Ostasheva he was cremated for burial in the grave of the elder brother Ostasheva Yevgeny Ilyich. In December 1998, after obtaining the relevant approvals and permits from the leadership of Kazakhstan dust A. I. Ostasheva was moved by his wife and son in Baikonur (city) and buried in the grave of his older brother Ostasheva Yevgeny Ilyich, who died on October 24, 1960 41 site http://www.leninsk.ru/gallery/displayimage.php?album=379&pos=30 the Baikonur cosmodrome in preparation for the launch of Intercontinental ballistic missile R-16. Awards For the achieved results in professional activities A. I. Ostashev awarded: * Medal for valiant labor in the great Patriotic war of 1941–1945 – 1945 * Order of the Red Banner of Labour for achievements in the development of rocket technology in connection with the 10th anniversary of OKB-1 – 1956 * Order of Lenin for the first satellite of the Earth – 1957 * The Lenin prize for the discovery and study of the outer radiation belt of the Earth and study the magnetic field of the Earth and the moon – 1960 * Order of Lenin for the first cosmonaut of the Earth – 1961 * Order of the Red Banner of Labour for the preparation and implementation of the first joint flight of the SOYUZ-APOLLO – 1976 * The state prize for work in the field of space research (creation and implementation of test procedures of cargo spacecraft Progress) – 1979 * Medal "Veteran of labour". * Jubilee Medal "In Commemoration of the 100th Anniversary since the Birth of Vladimir Il'ich Lenin"Jubilee medal "For valorous work (For military valor). * Other medals. In 1959, A. I. Осташеву was awarded the degree of candidate of technical Sciences. In 1996, for great personal contribution to the development of Russian cosmonautics A. I. Осташеву gratitude of the President of the Russian Federation. Name A. I. Осташева name a star (Arkadia) in the constellation Libra. Memory :In the Museum at the site № 2 of the Baikonur cosmodrome organized an exposition dedicated to A. I. Ostashevu. In Elektrougli, Noginsky District, Moscow region at the local history Museum has a booth dedicated to the brothers Осташевым. At house number 17 in the village of Small Vasilyev, where they lived in childhood brothers Осташевы, a memorial plaque. In Moscow memorial Museum of cosmonautics stored documents from the personal archives of A. I. Ostasheva.In the Museum of the enterprise, where A. I. Ostashev worked for more than 50 years, there is material, dedicated to him.In 1993 in the Russian state archive for scientific-technical documentation placed documents from the personal archives of A. I. Ostasheva. Publications A. I. Ostashev has publications in books, ("Academician S. P. Korolyov scientist, engineer, man", "the Beginning of the space era", "an Unforgettable Baikonur", "Soyuz-Apollo" and others), magazines (Our heritage 97/2011, Science and life № 1, 1997, and others) and the papers on the following topics: test RKT, the history of the development of cosmonautics history of development SKB-3, OKB-1, TsKBEM, NPO "Energy" and RSC "Energia". In the early 90's Arkady Ilyich was a frequent guest at the Memorial house-Museum of academician Korolev. He came to "tell" your memories on a tape recorder. From the memoirs of the Director of the Memorial house-Museum of academician Korolev L. A. Филиной: "...Arkady Ilyich leads the whole Deposit of episodes from the life of S. P. Korolev, Moscow and Baikonur, but in the stories he never emphasizes its role, sometimes leading, as if he was there and only. This ability to look from the side, being in the center of events, the wilful detachment allows to him, like the custodian of the great MYSTERIES of TIME, keep it to once share the secret, tell you first hand..." (M. GOU VPO MSFU ISBN 978-5-8135-0510-2) In 1997, the American writer J.. Harford published the book "Korolev" (John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York, 1997.) materials for which the author collected a few years. J.. Harford met with A.I. Осташевым and interviews were used in the book, but with a minimum of mistakes. Having received from the author instance and translating it into Russian, A.I. Ostashev wrote a letter of protest to the j. Харфорду. After the death of A. I. Ostasheva in 2001 and 2005 there were published two editions of his book «the Test of rocket and space technology business of my life. Events and facts». In 2010 published the book "Sergei Pavlovich Korolev is the Genius of the twentieth century" lifetime personal memoirs about academician S. P. Korolev (M. GOU VPO MSFU ISBN 978-5-8135-0510-2), materials for which A. I. Ostashev collected from the moment of the enterprise, headed by S. P. Korolev, and until 1998. A veteran of cosmonautics, resident of the city of Korolev, Moscow region, and colleague of Arcadia Ilyich Gennady Nikolaevich Artamonov wrote poems http://www.astro.websib.ru/news/2008/10/5845 about Arcadia Ilyich Ostashevu: :Rocket fire tried to get away, :But could not, and she froze... :In granite black :Memory we still have to go :In the Park of silence, the silence of the plates. :October the Baikonur not forgotten. :And now here without unnecessary big words :"Come" and lay down Arkady Осташев. :He came to his brother, to relax, :Maybe with him to pass the eternal path. :Burning steppes, and melt concrete... :October he will not forget the polygon. Literature About A. I. Ostasheve written in books: * "S. P. Korolev Father" N. S. Koroleva, Moscow, "Nauka", 2007. ISBN 5-02-034428-1 * "Rockets and people" – B. E. Chertok, M: "mechanical engineering", 1999. ISBN 5-217-02942-0 * "Notes ракетчика" – Vasily Mishin, OOO Publishing and Polygraphic company "Lavatera", 2013. ISBN 978-5-904341-26-8 * "The hidden space" – Nikolai Kamanin, М: "Инфортекс-ИФ, 1995. * "A breakthrough in space" – Konstantin Vasilyevich Gerchik, M: LLC "Veles", 1994. ISBN 5-87955-001-X * "Korolev: Facts and myths" – J. K. Golovanov, M: Nauka, 1994. ISBN 5-02-000822-2 * "Top secret General" – E.T. Beloglazova, M: "the Heroes of the Fatherland", 2005. ISBN 5-98698-012-3 * "The cosmic heights – from the depth of centuries" Kaliningrad – Korolev – R. D. Позамантир, L. K. Bondarenko, M: "Moscow journal", 1998. * "At risk," – A. A. Toul, Kaluga, "the Golden path", 2001. ISBN 5-7111-0333-1 * "People duty and honor" – A. A. Shmelev, "libris", 1996. ISBN 5-86568-133-3 * Harford, James. Korolev – How One Man Masterminded the Soviet Drive to Beat America to the Moon. John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York, 1997. ISBN 0-471-14853-9 * "Behind the wall of secret " - A. A. Koreshkov, Vladimir, "CAI "Cathedral", 2010 - ISBN 5-904418-74-4. * "People duty and honor" – A. A. Shmelev, the second book. M: Editorial Board "Moscow journal", 1998. * "My first life" - Е. A. Anufrienko http://kik-sssr.ru/CNII-50-1.htm. * "Telemetry OKB-1" - A.S. Loskutov * "Telemetry. The eyes and ears of the chief designer" - В.И. Сковорода-Luzin.- M: "Overlay", 2009. ISBN 978-5-85493-134-2 * "Space with a cheerful face" Y. Markov, CPI Mask 2011. ISBN 978-5-91146-550-6 * "Unknown Baikonur" - edited by B. I. Posysaeva, M.: "globe", 2001. ISBN 5-8155-0051-8 * "Rocket and space feat Baikonur" - Vladimir Порошков, the "Patriot" publishers 2007. ISBN 5-7030-0969-3 * "Bank of the Universe" - edited by Boltenko A. C., , Kiev, 2014., publishing house "Phoenix", ISBN 978-966-136-169-9 * "S. P. Korolev. Encyclopedia of life and creativity" - edited by C. A. Lopota, RSC Energia. S. P. Korolev, 2014 ISBN 978-5-906674-04-3 References * "Red Moon Rising: Sputnik and the Hidden Rivalries that Ignited the Space Age", - Matthew Brzezinski, Henry Holt and Company, 2008 г. ISBN 080508858X External links * * Осташев Arkady Ilyich. Online exhibition from the series «Archive and personality: cooperation for history» * Ostashev A.I. on page «Cosmic memorial» * Trooper of the Royal school // "Kaliningradskaya Pravda" * Brothers Ostashev from Elektrougli // "news Agency suburbs" * Memories lead investigator OKB-1 A. I. Ostashev "Unforgettable days" on the days before the start of Y. A. Gagarin // "the Federal archival Agency" * Another meeting with Korolev // "Kaliningradskaya Pravda" * Memories lead investigator OKB-1 A. I. Ostashev "Unforgettable days" on the days before the start of Y. A. Gagarin // "the Federal archival Agency" * The order of the President of the Russian Federation of 09.04.1996, * Memories of S. P. Korolev. Section 4. S. P. Korolev - organizer * * * * Memoirs of a veteran of the rocket and space Corporation Energia, a companion of S. P. Korolev, test engineer space-rocket complexes, laureate of Lenin and State prizes of the USSR Arcadia Ilyich Ostashev * The Russian educational portal of the NGO "World of Science and Culture". ISSN 1684-9876 Cosmic calendar. September 30 * Photo of pokoritelya space * Memories of S. P. Korolev.Section 3. Designer * The history of RSC Energia since 1946 till 2011. Three volumes of electronically. * Arkady Ostashev //Family history * Ostashev A. I. electronic memorial Category:1925 births Category:1998 deaths Category:Moscow Aviation Institute alumni Category:Teachers of the Moscow aviation Institute Category:Soviet scientists Category:Soviet engineers Category:Russian mechanical engineers Category:Russian aerospace engineers Category:Communist Party of the Soviet Union Category:Soviet communists Category:Recipients of the Order of Lenin Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Banner of Labour Category:Lenin Prize winners Category:Recipients of the USSR State Prize Category:Baikonur Cosmodrome Category:Employees of RSC Energia